warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Zilore Castle
The Battle of Zilore Castle was a conflict that occurred at Zilore Castle on 9/08/8000 FGPS. Causes After Lord Bosworth Frastria successfully captured Zilore Castle on 8/01/8000 FGPS, capturing the Warrior of the Gold Dragon, Sidra Fulmine in the process, Lord Atrix Aroliv sent Visteaux Frastria, Avelin Zilore, Ensign Lawrencius Granitere, and Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle to the Royal Palace in Scotire City to alert King Bendrick XVIII of the development occurring at Zilore Castle. Bendrick responded by gathering up a counterstrike force strong enough to match Bosworth's. Prelude On route to Zilore, double-agent Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle joined him in the upcoming battle. In order to notify the king's allies hiding in the Chartreuse Forest, Raurelle used his acting abilities (however terrible) to fake capturing Ensign Lawrencius Granitere and Avelin Zilore after a struggle. At first, it appeared that Bosworth and Grand General Syrix Dunsinane bought the act, only for Tenegatnalp's own son, Major Kroy Raurelle to point out the flaws that give away the act. Commander Raurelle quickly ran straight for the Chartreuse Forest and emerged with a force led by Lord Atrix Aroliv, with Ellery Codorac and Gansley Codorac quickly taking down over two dozen of Bosworth's soldier while on horseback. King Bendrick's forces came into the clearing from the opposite side, converging on Bosworth. The advance was stopped by the wizard Sarium Fulmine, which gave Bendrick and Bosworth the opportunity to speak, where Bosworth revealed his motives for his whole military campaign, identifying the cause as Bendrick's violation of Brutagnian succession laws, in which Bendrick became king despite allowing a bastard child to live. The fact was learned through Kroy Raurelle's own investigation on the subject of an outrageous recollection of the incident as told by Tenegatnalp Raurelle, which led to Olleréx Zilore revealing the existence of an adopted daughter in the House of Zilore. While this fact was revealed to Bendrick, Olleréx himself decapitated his younger brother Illieaux, as part of his own personal plot to seize control of the family territory. The act forced Atrix's assigned archers to flee from the forest. Moments later, Zevorm Aroliv, having narrowly escaped capture by Bosworth's naval ally, the House of Lirant, over a month earlier, returned to the mainland coast with the fifty remaining members of Zilore's Knight Guard, sent to Smokestack Island to guard Arvorm Zilore while he was training at the Smokestack Military Academy. One of the archers fired at Grand General Dunsinane, killing him instantly. Atrix Aroliv sounded the order to fight on behalf of the king, beginning the fight. The Fight As the fight progressed, Olleréx continued his rampage to eliminate his competition for dominancy in the House of Zilore, killing his mother, Idiria Zilore in the process. Just as he was about to murder his older brother, Fretrus Zilore, Olleréx himself was brutally stabbed and killed by Avelin. Visteaux took Zevorm down to the dungeon area of Zilore Castle, presumably where Bosworth had Sidra Fulmine held. They had found her trapped in the magic of a containment charm. Visteaux, not entirely familiar with magic spells, reached in and took her out of confinement, despite the fact that the spell should have killed him the moment he touched the magic. While taking Sidra out of the dungeon, they were intercepted by Sarium Fulmine, who revealed to Zevorm that Visteaux was the son of Lord Bosworth, sending the heir to the House of Aroliv into a fit of fury. Meanwhile, Lord Bosworth himself was locked into close quarters combat with both King Bendrick and Lord Atrix. While Bosworth easily kicked Bendrick away from the struggle, Atrix proved to be too much of a match for him. Atrix and Ensign Granitere attempted to carry the unconscious Bosworth into the dungeon. As the two parties converged on each other, Sarium Fulmine tried to flee with Bosworth, only to be chased by Sidra, nearly hit by a thunderbolt created by one of her arrows, and sent fleeing alone. Bosworth, who had regained consciousness at that point, realized his secret weapon had fled, and subsequently sounded the retreat. Aftermath Two days after the fight, Bendrick held a meeting at Zilore Castle to discuss the next step in stopping Bosworth. Avelin Zilore and Xeurvé were assigned to gain official aid from the House of Petrolin. Ensign Granitere and Zevorm were assigned to gain aid from the wizard Timethium Prospere. Sidra and Visteuax were assigned to find the missing Commander Raurelle Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Battles